


An Opening

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: When Shiro is late to training with the Blades, he happens to walk in on a punishment between the Blades and Keith. Little does he know just how much Keith has been waiting for this.





	An Opening

When Shiro had initially joined Keith in his training with the Blades, he hadn't thought much of it. Keith was where he belonged it finally seemed, with these Galra the right influence that taught him maybe something Shiro could never have. However it came off as a surprise when he was invited to train to provide something more than just Paladin training. Keith wasn't the one who invited him though. Kolivan in fact was the one too. It was… Intimidating for him to say the least. Besides the overall nature of the larger being, why him? All Shiro could assume was that because of his deep relationship with Keith that having him around would be beneficial.

That was another thing. Shiro and Keith's relationship. Since their reunion Shiro had waited for the opportunity for a confession, but now with Keith primarily with the Blades it was near impossible to find an opportune time. He just hoped that maybe with all the time they spent training, it would give the right opportunity. 

Shiro walked down the halls as he went to meet with the Blades. They had started earlier without him and he had just arrived now. His head turned as he walked inside the room, the Blades turning their head to look at him.

“Late.” Antok grunted, his tail whipping around in the air as he turned away. Shiro had learned quickly that there was no way to please someone like Antok. Kolivan sighed and looked to Shiro.

“You have arrived just in time. We were about to begin something. Its convenient your here so an example can be set.” Kolivan crossed his arms. Shiro looked around and noticed that Keith was nowhere to be found amongst the crowd.

“An example?” Shiro inquired, the Galra separating to reveal what they were crowned around.

There he was. The unmistakable smaller frame of Keith, finding him quite literally stuck in a hole in the wall. From here he could only see anything below his hips, Keith's feet barely touching the ground to hold himself up. He also noticed the lack of armor, even among the other Blades. It almost had a scandalous look to it.

“I don't follow.” Shiro admitted, then smiled a little in an attempt to remove his confusion. “Are you going to scold him for being too stubborn to ask for help? Trust me. I've been there. I'm sure we're all going to have a good laugh about this and Keith will be fine. Right Keith?” Silence filled the air, almost in an unsettling way.

“Shiro…” Keith spoke in a whine, Shiro’s smile being replaced with a look of worry. “This is a punishment. I got a little full of myself earlier when you're not here and this… This is how Kolivan chooses to remind us of our place.”

Humiliation didn't seem like the kind of punishment Kolivan would choose. It seemed too childish.

“How long are you going to be stuck there?” Shiro stepped forward, trying not to focus on how tight Keith's bodysuit fit around him, highlighting his assets. Kolivan finally stepped forward.

“Until we are finished with him. We aren't simply leaving him there. It would be too cruel to not give him the attention he desires.” The other Galra snickered and murmured in agreement. “You see, we treat cockiness rather quickly here. We are all equal. We all serve. Thus Keith will be reminded of who he belongs to, apologizing to his fellow members by offering himself and submitting to the Blade order. This is your example Paladin of what it means to be a member of the Blade and how far you're willing to go.”

The realization hit Shiro harder than the words when Kolivan took a claw to the bodysuit, ripping a quick line down. A hole appeared that showcased Keith's ass and just enough to show the plump lips of his pussy. His hormones must have been raging, because the Galra were eyeing him like a bitch in heat.

“Wait! This is absurd!” Shiro stuttered as a rush of red came to his cheeks. “We don't need to resort to this! I can't-”

“It's alright Shiro.” Keith cut him off. “I want this.” Shiro held his breath as he stared in disbelief. “This isn't the first time I've done this. I'm a member of the Blades. My body belongs to them.” He could hear his a short laugh. “You must be really disgusted. I hope you can forgive me for being such a slut.”

A slut? Keith, a slut? No. He couldn't believe that this what was going on. Keith actually enjoyed being completely used by the Blades like this?

“I think I should go…” Shiro took a step back, the other Galra growling.

“No, you will join us. It's what he wants, and soon it will be what you want too.” And with that, the Blades stripped themselves.

-

Keith remembered the first time Kolivan had explained how punishments worked around here. At first he never thought he'd be okay with it now. Now he was used to it. He even knew that sometimes he could get into trouble on purpose just to have the Blades on him. Slowly his desires has grown more and more to be fucked, to be owned. Deep down he knew Shiro probably would never return any feelings Keith had, and this was the best way to lock those feelings away. However now he was here to watch, to maybe even participation. The anticipation was killing him.

The voice were muffled, his body tensing when he felt a clawed hand go to his ass. Every one of the Blades towered over him, hands easily manipulating any part of his body, long large tongues that would roam over him. What the biggest prize had to be their cock. Large and tapered at the tip, ridges that gripped onto his insides with fat knots that would swell inside of him. Sometimes he wondered if one day Kolivan would decide to reduce Keith to just their bitch, to be bred and used as their permanent cumdumpster. A man could dream after all.

“Always so ready to be used.” A voice said, Keith recognizing it as Antok. Always first and just as eager to find a reason to toy with him. He let out a soft groan as Antok spat on his cunt, rubbing it over with a large thumb to mix the forming slick. “I bet you'll be even more compliant with that friend of yours watching, won't you?”

“Quit wasting time Antok!” Another Galra said, Keith listening to the sound of wet skin as they prepared their cocks. 

“Yeah Antok.” Keith sneered, voice taunting him. “You going to actually fuck me or not?” He gasped as his ass was smacked.

“Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you're fucked right back into place like always.” His voice had unmatched confidence, spitting on his cunt had and rubbing over his lips. Keith wiggled softly and shuddered when he finally reached his clit, two fingers roughly rubbing over it. His fingers curled up, trying to hold his head up.

Keith couldn't hold back his moans as he was stimulated. When they pulled away from his clit he whined, gasping when they suddenly plunged into his wet hole. The size of the fingers managed to stretch him. It was only a matter of seconds before Antok was relentless is thrusting the fingers.

“Ah! W-Wait!” Keith's eyes widened as Antok finger fucked him all too suddenly. He hit his g-spot as he thrusted, his hips rocking back and his thighs shaking. The other Galra growled in approval and moved in as his moans could easily be heard. His mouth hung open as his pussy clenched around the fingers as an orvasm came. Antok smirked, pushing up only a few times to the point he was squirting.

The fingers slid out once Keith's cunt had finished such a quick orgasm. Beneath him the floor had become wet from the slick that had been milked from him. Keith panted hard and moaned shakily, pawing at the ground as his knees felt week. 

“Aw, so soon Kit? We have really done this one too many times if you came so fast.” Antok chuckled and licked his fingers, stepping back. He would be back for more, Keith knew that much. However he noticed the Blades has this rule where one orgasm led to a rotation to whoever was next. 

Keith listened to the footsteps, the next member silent as he plunged in without a word or hesitation. The alien cock stretched him more than the fingers did, ridges rubbing over his walls and the taped head almost hitting his womb. If the wall hadn't been blocking his view, he would have seen the noticeable bulge.

The Galra pounded Keith, body rocking forward. Keith frantically tried to grip the floor and moaned in desperation as he piston fucked. Claws dug into his ass and scraped over as the knot swelled and slammed against him.

“Yes! Unf!” Keith moaned and rolled his eyes back as his insides were overwhelmed. “Fuck me!” The Galra grunted in response and pulled out, cunt fluttering as he tried to take him back in. He slammed back in, forcing the knot through and earning a scream. A hot searing pain from the stretch filled his stomach, but the pleasure was much more noticeable once he had adjusted. Now the knot was stuck inside, the Galra tugging and rolling his hips. Only when he heard a low growl and the sudden burst of heat from his thick white cum did Keith's body finally go limp. 

The knot went down and he pulled out, semen pouring from his hole. He knew he'd take many more, knew his hole would look more well used than what it already looked like. There was one last grunt of approval and the fellow member took a step back.

“You see Shiro, the way he took a knot? He was born for this. His Galra genes are one identical to a breeder.” Kolivan's voice said. Keith couldn't hear anything from Shiro, but imagined the kind of stare he was receiving.

Time passing really had no meaning to Keith more. He lost track of how many times he was used, mind become mush as all it could think about was when his next orgasm would come or who would be next. Cum leaked from his ass and cunt, the mix of slick and thick whiteness coating him and the floor. His head dangled and his feet went limp, only the wall truly keeping his body up.

His eyes were glazed as he stared at the ground, only a second passing until he heard another voice.

“Clean him up for me. I shall finish this.” He could hear Kolivan say. Kolivan hadn't used him a single time, and neither had Shiro. Keith imagined that he had gotten sick and left. How disappointing.

Two members stepped forward and kneeled behind. One spread his ass, a large tongue running over. Another tongue ran over his wet limps, brushing against his clit.

“Nngh…” Keith's toes curled as the tongues roamed over him and lapped up at his delicious juices. Once they had a taste they were burying their faces in him, frantically licking and slurping.  
“Fuck fuck fuck…” He cursed, lifting his head slightly and lightly shaking his hips. One tongue plunged into his ass, sliding inside and slithering as if it were a snake. The other mouth was on his clit, sucking hard.

Kolivan watched with crossed arms, almost prideful of how satisfied his members were. One young member chosen to satisfy the rest with perfect results. Keith's head swarmed with praise at how well he doing and how his purpose was found. The Blades cumdumpster. To the outside just a rookie, but inside he had finished all his training and sacrifice it all for their pleasure.

Finally the other tongue pushed into his cunt, wiggling as the tongue in his ass thrusted. Keith moaned loudly as his body came back to life, any sort of stimulation all too much on his insides.

“Stop.” Kolivan growled, the Galra pulling away obediently and leaving Keith shaking. More footsteps and a large hand roamed over his rear, red with scratches and spankings he had received. “You have served your members proud Keith. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Fuck me… More… I need your cum sir…” Keith's eyes were half lidded, mouth on autopilot as he could barely recognize his surroundings. Kolivan purred in delight. Like many other the Galra in the Blades they were a mix. He was no exception, and with his luck was gifted with two cocks. One for knotting, and one for something Keith was sure he'd find out one day.

One cock slid into his ass and the other his cunt, Kolivan groaning. Keith's eyes rolled back as he starter to thrust, stomach swollen from cum and the length. He came from the entrance, mouth silently hung open. Kolivan thrusted regardless, rolling his hips. Keith's hole leaked with each thrust. Sloppy and used, wet and ruined.

“Kolivan…” Keith whined, body slumped as he was used like a toy. “Thank you… Thank for using me.”

“Shh… You have done well.” Kolivan lightly rubbed his cheeks as he thrusted. “You have taken your punishment well.” He slammed his hips into him, both cocks sliding in unison in and out of him. 

Keith closed his eyes in content. He hadn't even noticed when Kolivan has finished inside, pulling out. There he was, left dangling and used.

-

Shiro stared in disbelief. His cock was straining as he watched Kolivan pulled out. The other members were dismissed while he stood there.

“Is he… Is he okay?” Shiro swallowed and walked over. Kolivan nodded.

“He will be asleep, but I will insure he is cleaned.” He looked to Shiro. “But your lack of participation is disappointing. I can only imagine he was waiting for you.”

Shiro was silent as he looked to Keith's limp body. Could that be the reason he stayed? Waiting for Keith to call for him?

“I won't disappoint the next time then.” Shiro closed his eyes. “If this is what he wants, then it's what he'll get.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little rushed, so I do apologize if it shows. I'm currently working on another fic and then will start sequels plus I have another chapter involving Shiro more with this planned in the future.
> 
> If you like my writings, think about checking me out on Twitter for more content (threads, singular posts, and future polls for my writings).
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! 100+ kudos earns a sequel/extra chapter.


End file.
